


[VID] Back It Up

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: The Repair Shop (UK TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: The repairers of the Repair Shop keep on repairing.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 76
Collections: Festivids 2020





	[VID] Back It Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruthros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/gifts).



> Possible visual triggers: back-and-forth motion in the editing, a few slow-motion shots and close-ups of circular movements.

**Password:** festivids 

**Download:** [video here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/e1md85mz8on2x1k/RepairShop_BackItUp.mp4/file) and [srt subtitle file here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/xk6rdbbtdepokeg/RepairShop_BackItUp.srt/file)

**Music:** Back It Up by Caro Emerald

Lyrics are [here](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/caroemerald/backitup.html) (song has been slightly edited); there are subtitles on the streaming version.


End file.
